Dragon Fights and Firelight
by Aurelia Knight
Summary: Making their way to Morthal, Farkas and his Shield-Sister the Dovahkiin encounter a dragon. Though it's quickly dispatched of, the night approaches and the two make camp. Their calm reprieve is interrupted when the Dragonborn reveals she's been hurt. Now if only Farkas could tell if she was blushing or if the fire was playing a trick on his eyes. F!DBxFarkas


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, save Nova .**

**Also, I have the "Cloaks of Skyrim" mod installed in my game, hence why there is a mention of Farkas wearing a cape/cloak later on.**

* * *

Farkas's armor made soft chinking noises as he knelt next to the Bosmer. She pulled out her bow and strung an arrow. "Sh…" She whispered, pulling it back to her cheek.

The deer standing yards ahead of them simply arched its neck down to nibble the grass of the plains around Whiterun. Nova released the arrow and it sped toward her target. Her prey had barely time to bleat as the arrow imbedded itself in its neck. She smirked and stood up. "And that is how you kill a deer."

"You're a better marksman than Aela, that's for sure." Farkas walked with her to retrieve their prize.

The wood elf laughed. "Don't let her hear you say that!"

He merely smiled. The two of them were taking a job near Morthal, something about a beast in a nearby cave. However, the trek to Morthal from Whiterun would prove to be the hardest part of their mission. Not that he minded of course; he enjoyed spending time with the Dragonborn. She didn't talk much and fought well.

As Nova finished cutting out some fresh venison, her ears twitched and she gasped. Her head snapped up. "Dragon."

"What?" He looked around, drawing his giant two-handed sword.

"Get down!" She shoved him sideways as a jet of flame scorched the earth.

Farkas jumped to his feet again quickly. His eyes narrowed and he saw the sunlight glint off the dragon's scales. As it made another low swoop, he swung at it with a battle cry. A roar of pain followed by a string of dragon words he didn't understand reverberated through the air.

He saw Nova loosing arrow after arrow at the beast as it flew overhead. "Try to ground it!" He shouted.

She nodded and nocked another arrow. Releasing it, it flew straight into the dragon's eye as it had come too close again. It roared, pumping its wings back with enough force to knock the two Companions off their feet. The ground shook a moment later when it landed heavily.

Farkas had barely gotten up again when he dove to the side. The dragon unleashed a torrent of flame toward him that barely missed. He could feel the heat; a direct hit would have roasted him alive in his armor. Sweat beaded on his forehead but he simply gripped his great sword and charged.

"_Fus ro dah!_" Nova's Thu'um sent a shockwave toward the dragon that momentarily stunned it. Farkas took advantage and began slashing wildly, cutting through scale and sinew. He was almost surprised to discover dragons bled red too.

The dragon made the mistake of lowering its head to prepare a Shout. "Farkas, move!" Nova sprinted toward the beast and leapt onto its neck.

She hacked away with her daggers, aiming for the weak spots around the crown. She barely managed to grip its neck with her knees as it tried to throw her off. Just as she prepared to plunge her dagger into the soft underside of its jaw, her grip slackened enough that the dragon managed to toss her to the side. She yelped in surprise as she flew through the air, collapsing to the ground a few yards away.

Farkas felt his rage building as she remained motionless on the earth. He charged forward with another cry and slashed directly at the dragon's head. Blood sprayed up into the air and all over his armor. The beast roared in agony before lurching around to snap at him.

Just as the jaws were about to close around his chest, he swung downward and veritably hacked the dragon's maw in two. It roared—or at least, tried to—before shuddering and going limp on the ground. Crimson blood stained the dirt in pools.

He sheathed his blade and turned around. He gave a breath of relief as he saw Nova get to her feet. "You all right?" He asked as he approached.

"I… I believe so." She looked up at him. "You?"

He nodded. His gaze turned toward the setting sun. "It'll be dark soon. We should make camp."

"Agreed."

Farkas turned to go look for a place to camp when he heard a soft gasp. "Nova?" He sent her a wary glance.

"N-nothing. Just a bit sore." She smiled sheepishly and scampered off for some firewood.

He shrugged, pushing it to the back of his mind.

* * *

Night fell and the two Companions sat around a crackling fire. Farkas poked at the logs with his sword. He looked up as he heard his shield-sister sigh. "Something wrong?"

"I never get tired of the stars." She was leaning on her palms and staring up at the sky. "It's so beautiful…"

He gazed upward. "Yeah, it is." His lips curled into a small smile.

"When I lived in the Pine Forest, I loved falling asleep under the moons and the stars. It's just so calming, don't you think?" She looked at him intently.

"I dunno. I don't do it very often." He went back to poking the fire. "Huh. We're gonna need more firewood."

Nova began to get up. "All right. I'll be—" Her sentence was cut short by a cry of pain. She crumpled to the ground, her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth grit together.

"Nova?!" Farkas rushed to kneel next to her.

As soon as he reached for her, she batted him away. "I-I'm fine!" She hissed.

"No, you're not. Stop trying to play the hero!" He gripped her shoulder, eliciting a whimper from her. "Where are you hurt?" His words came out a bit more forcefully than he meant.

She glared defiantly at him for a moment before she deflated in defeat. Her shoulders sagged and she exhaled slowly. "I… My ankle. When the dragon threw me off I must've landed on it."

"You mean—"

"It's been hurting all evening, yes. And I didn't tell you because it's not a problem." Agitation crept into her voice.

His eyes flickered over her own. The yellow tint disappeared once she grew used to the beast blood, returning them to their blue-green shade. He could see the shame and hurt in them, though she tried to act stubborn and tough. A smile cracked his features; he couldn't help it. She reminded him just a little of Aela back when they were all whelps.

"What's so funny?" Her eyebrows were furrowed.

He cleared his throat. "Nothing, nothing. Let me take a look at your ankle."

She reluctantly placed her injured leg in his lap. He began unlacing her boot, careful not to jostle her too much. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not that fragile, you know. I did make it all the way to Sovngarde and back."

"I don't want to hurt you." He gripped her calf and slipped the boot off, smirking at her sharp inhale. "Not that fragile, huh?"

"Not being fragile doesn't mean that didn't hurt…" She mumbled, ducking her head.

Farkas couldn't tell if the firelight cast a shadow or the beginnings of a bruise darkened the arch of her foot. He felt over her slender ankle, trying hard to focus on the fact that she was injured and not so much that he was touching her—rather intimately, at that. He flinched slightly each time she whimpered or squeaked in pain.

As he wrestled with his emotions, Nova desperately tried to keep her breathing in check and was sure her face and ears were crimson. She was shocked at how gentle he was with her. Since they stopped for the night each had shed their armor, and she could feel the rough callouses on his hands. But he was warm, and strangely comforting…

She swallowed hard. "Well?"

"It's not broken, but it's sprained. We should go back to Whiterun in the morning, get you checked out by Danica." He placed her leg on the ground and stood up.

The Dragonborn leaned back on her palms and watched him rummage through their armor. "Farkas, what are you—" A loud rip interrupted her. She gasped. "Farkas!"

He knelt next to her again with a long strip of his cape. "This should help." He began wrapping the red fabric around her injury.

"Farkas, your cape…"

"I can get another."

"But Kodlak gave you this one!"

His hands stilled and he gazed at her, his eyes intent on hers. "You're more important to me than a cape." He continued with the makeshift bandage.

Nova winced when he passed over a tender spot, but otherwise she felt no pain. He finished his work silently and stood. She watched him grab his bedroll and roll it up again. "What…"

"We should sleep." He dragged hers toward her.

She scooted on top of it, grabbing the top blanket. Instead of placing his bedroll next to hers as she thought—hoped—he propped her leg up. His fingers were warm and gentle as he held her. "Does it hurt anymore?" He asked softly.

The Bosmer shook her head. He nodded. "Get some rest." He stood and made the motion to leave her.

"Farkas, wait!" She nibbled her bottom lip, casting her gaze downward as he turned. "I mean… Where are you going to sleep?"

He shrugged. "The ground, I guess."

"We can share, if you want…" Her voice trailed off.

His eyes flickered over her. "You sure?"

"It's the least I can do."

He slipped under the blanket and into the bedroll with her, careful not to bump her leg. In order to fit better she snuggled next to him and he wrapped his arms about her small frame. She sighed contently. "Good night, Farkas."

"Good night." His voice rumbled in his broad chest and he nuzzled the top of her auburn head.

Soon the only noises surrounding them were the crackling of the fire and the nocturnal insects. Nova smiled into his chest, slowly drifting off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. Thank you.**


End file.
